<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can Stand A Little Rain by CrimsonShades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407153">I Can Stand A Little Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades'>CrimsonShades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idk what to tag this as, Lightning - Freeform, Other, Pining, Rain, Thunder - Freeform, fluffy stuff, no betas we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You wait outside the store and look at this human world sky you can't get enough of. It's getting darker though. Grey clouds are pushing steadily into the blue and covering it, which makes you a bit sad.<br/>Your first human sky in so long and the weather has to come and ruin it.<br/>"Alright then", Lucifer announces from behind you, "that should take care of that. We can head back now."<br/>"We should", you admit, even though you would have liked to stay longer. "It's getting- oh." A drop of rain hits your nose.<br/>"Let's go."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You take the fall for the FALL and end up on a little errand with Lucifer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can Stand A Little Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't sleep, so guess what I'm gonna do.<br/>Listen to rain sounds.</p><p> </p><p>I tried my hardest, you guys, but I couldn't get the Lucifer's Lover card. ;(<br/>That won't stop from me from writing about it, at one point, once I got over my immense grief.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You ask yourself how you got into this mess.<br/>
But then you remember. Right away. It really hadn't been that long, to be honest. You were just being dramatic.<br/>
Earlier today, the Formerly Anti-Lucifer League, that is to say, Belphie and Satan, had a great idea they insisted on dragging you along on. Shenanigans ensued and you ended up breaking a vase.<br/>
You feel Lucifer's presence looming behind you, his angry stare boring into your back as you stand over the shards of their handiwork and you are so, so sure you are going to be a goner right then and there. The last thing you would see being Belphie's and Satan's shocked expressions, frozen in fear, immortalizing that moment their brains had reached the conclusion of "oh fuck". They are facing Lucifer, too. You are fortunately spared his expression, but from the murderous intent wafting over, you can make an estimate that he is just south of absolutely livid.<br/>
You feel something grab your hand and yank you away, while Lucifer mutters something about taking care of his brothers later.<br/>
Your entire skin is replaced by goosebumps, but to your moderate surprise, instead of dragging you to his room or the secret torture basement you are convinced he has, some slightly less kinky Shades of Grey kind of situation probably, he pulls you out of the house and into the city.<br/>
Is he going to publicly humiliate you?<br/>
After a while, you finally find the courage to speak up. "Where are we going?"<br/>
"Do you know just what it is that you broke there?", Lucifer asks, without turning back to face you. He sounds considerably less agitated than you expected. Maybe his self-control is just that good. You briefly considered that maybe he wasn't that mad to begin with, either, but then realize that he's walking at a faster pace than normal and there is a lot more energy in his steps, so he's probably just channelling that rage. His grip on your hand is vice-like.<br/>
"I didn't really break it!", you defend yourself, despite knowing full well that he won't care and probably brush you off as making excuses. "I tried to stop them."<br/>
"That vase was gifted to me by Diavolo after one of our trips to the human world." He's disregarding you entirely. Just as expected. "He's not going to be happy to hear that it's been broken."<br/>
"So we're going to tell your boyfriend the sad news then." You can't help yourself. The words just slip out. It's not really your fault, part of your brain promptly tries to defend yourself. He does seem to care much more about Diavolo's everything than anything you could ever do. And that's just a bitter little emotion that has wrapped itself around your stomach and rears its ugly head every now and again to taunt you.<br/>
The other part of your brain, living in the here and now, points out that this was a very, very poor choice of words, especially when you feel your hand getting crushed.<br/>
"Ow, Lucifer, hand, hand, <i>hand</i>-"<br/>
Only when you can hear your bones crack at a concerning volume, does he loosen his grip again.<br/>
"You seem to misunderstand how serious this situation is, that you maneuvered yourself into."<br/>
"Please just tell me what my punishment is going to be."<br/>
Lucifer stops so abruptly that you almost bump into him. Then he sighs.<br/>
"Well, to spare him any unnecessary grief, I believe it is best if we just get an identical one from the human world and not tell him."<br/>
You stare at him. That's - certainly a possibility, but honestly not what you expected at all.<br/>
"Would he even know that it's broken in the first place? He doesn't come over to the House of Lamentation that much", you think aloud, but are interrupted when the oldest of the seven gives you another one of his signature glares. His eyes look a lot darker than normal. Oh boy.<br/>
Sure, you can blame the increased heart rate on fear, should he ask, his hand is right on your pulse point, after all, but deep down, you'd know that you'd be lying to yourself. That that's not the only reason.<br/>
"No. This is how we're going to do it. Since you're a human and since this is basically your fault, you are going to help me pick out a replacement."<br/>
"I told you, it wasn't my idea."<br/>
"Satan and Belphie are going to get what's coming for them", he assures you harshly. It's not actually that assuring. "This is your punishment. I'm still letting you off rather easy, don't you think?"<br/>
He started moving again and pulls you along and you finally realize that you're headed for the portal that leads to the human world.<br/>
Your shoulders sag a bit and you let out a breath. "Do you expect me to thank you for that?"<br/>
"No, I expect you to help me pick out a vase. And hope the manufacturer still exists, since our trip was 500 years ago."<br/>
You gulp. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but humans generally don't live-"<br/>
"Are you still joking? Of course I know that," he scoffs at you and pushes you toward the portal.<br/>
It's a whirlpool of colors, most of them purple. Only Lucifer and Diavolo can pass it at will, or anyone inhabiting their bodies, anyway.Everyone else needs their permission. That's why you couldn't just cannonball your way back into your old life. Not for lack of trying, though. You spent a good portion of your first few days in the Devildom doing just that.<br/>
"Well", you mumble to yourself. "Time to go back home."<br/>
Lucifer gives you a brief look and then simply drags you through the portal with him. You struggle to keep up with the strides he makes with those long legs.<br/>
One realm blurs behind you and your entire body tingles as you pass into another world.<br/>
Swirling purple fills your vision and then you're almost blinded by all this green around you.<br/>
You're in the middle of a lush forest. The air tastes crisp and chill and like home, in a strange way you can't tell and your lungs rejoice and your heart jumps. The sky is blue. Your eyes fill with tears.<br/>
It's actually blue. And such a beautiful shade of it, too. Not a cloud in sight, at least on the patch you can see in between the trees stretching out to fill the sky with their leaves.<br/>
Lucifer is still standing beside you, his hand still around your wrist. You notice he's looking at you.<br/>
"Are you done?", he asks, but sounds a lot less angry than he did just a minute ago. It looks like there's a small smile tugging on his lips, but you might just be seeing things. In this <i>real-ass god damn</i> sunlight your eyes have yet to get used to.<br/>
So many weeks of Devildom twilight and now you can barely look at Lucifer, because he seems positively radiant in the sun. Suddenly, you're grateful for the trees blocking out the sky and eating the light.<br/>
"Yes", you assure him with a nod and he pulls you along. "I don't think I've ever been here before, though", you admit.<br/>
"That's fine. I know the way."<br/>
"Okay."<br/>
You walk for a while. Enough time to get fully used to the feeling of being on Earth, for the first time in weeks. You watch the trees and shrubbery you come past and wonder how Lucifer manages to not get lost in between all these similar-looking plants.<br/>
Beneath your feet is a carpet of golden, orange and brown leaves that's too wet to crunch in a satisfactory way, but not slippery enough to be a danger to tread on, either.<br/>
If you try just a little, you can tell yourself you're out on a regular walk with Lucifer and oh, that's a nice feeling that's bubbling up in your stomach.<br/>
"So", you try to break the silence after a few minutes of walking. It's not necessarily heavy and awkward, Lucifer is moving with a clear purpose and has better things to do than focus on you, but frankly, there's only so much marvelling at greenery one can do before getting bored. and getting dragged along doesn't take too much out of you, either. "How exactly did you and Diavolo get here?"<br/>
He doesn't react at first and you wonder if maybe he didn't hear you, or maybe he's giving you the silent treatment as part of this punishment. That is what this is supposed to be, after all.<br/>
"Frankly, we were touring the human world and then he managed to get us horribly lost. When we stumbled across this village, he bought me this vase as a keepsake. Like I'd want to remember that horrible experience." Is he shuddering? It almost looks like it.<br/>
You can't help but snort, even though you feel your heart sink. That does sound pretty relationship-y.<br/>
"I think that sounds lovely. I get why you wouldn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him it broke." Your voice sounds sadder than you expected it to.<br/>
"It's not like that-" he begins, but interrupts himself and stops.<br/>
You almost bump into him again. This really needs to stop.<br/>
Peeking past him, you spot the village, just down the gentle slope of the hill you realize you're standing on.<br/>
Cute, little houses, white with dark roofs and you can even see people moving between them. You're so excited for actual human contact, you could just squeeze Lucifer's hand, if he didn't despise that and would probably get angry at you again.<br/>
"It's still there", you say instead.<br/>
"Hm."<br/>
That noise is a bit difficult to place, but he's moving before you have much time to wonder.<br/>
The village is small, the people are strangers to you and you're not sure if they speak the same language as you, but it's kind of nice to see them nonetheless. You give everyone who looks at you a big smile.<br/>
Lucifer released your wrist, you realize, and it almost feels cold without him gripping it tightly. That came out weird.<br/>
He seems to converse just fine with the townspeople though, all polite smiles and hand gestures. They seemingly tell him what he needs to know, because he nods at you to follow him and walks past the rows of cute little houses. Something about this feels like the place was frozen in time, until you spot a car stashed away behind a house and have to stifle a laugh.<br/>
It's still nice, you think, to live out in the woods, unperturbed by the hectic of the outside world.<br/>
Then, there's the pottery. It's easy to tell by all the pots and vases they have.<br/>
You avoid bumping into Lucifer when he stops this time, because you're not walking as close to him.<br/>
"Well", you announce, rubbing your hands together. "If this is it, we'd better get looking."<br/>
There's a bunch of vases to go through and you try to handle them very carefully. The person manning the store just gives you an encouraging smile when you shoot them a helpless look, so you hold one of the vases out to Lucifer.<br/>
"How's this?"<br/>
You don't want to admit that you don't really remember what the vase looked like unsmashed.<br/>
He puts down whatever he was looking at and takes a moment to look at it.<br/>
"That just might work", he determines, finally, and picks it up with ease.<br/>
While Lucifer pays, you wait outside the store and look at this human world sky you can't get enough of. It's getting darker though. Grey clouds are pushing steadily into the blue and covering it, which makes you a bit sad.<br/>
Your first human sky in so long and the weather has to come and ruin it.<br/>
"Alright then", Lucifer announces from behind you, "that should take care of that. We can head back now."<br/>
"We should", you admit, even though you would have liked to stay longer. "It's getting- oh." A drop of rain hits your nose.<br/>
"Let's go."<br/>
He takes hold of your arm again, though his grip is much gentler now. In his other hand, there's a bag, holding that which you came all this way for.<br/>
His steps are fast and you try your best to keep up this time, raising a hand to cover your head, but it's to no avail.<br/>
The raindrops are falling now and there's no stopping them. By the time you have made it back up the hill, you're soaked and even the trees do little to shield you from the wet onslaught from above.<br/>
Lucifer lets out a sigh and looks around. The portal, from what you remember, is still a good ways to go.<br/>
"We're lucky it's just rain", you try and lighten the mood. "If it were storming, we should probably get out of here, you're not supposed to be near trees in thunderstorms."<br/>
He furrows his brows. A single drop lands on his forehead and perfectly slides down the curve of his nose.<br/>
"Or maybe we should just head back to the village and sit it out?", you suggest.<br/>
"No."<br/>
That's all you get before he drags you along and before you know it, you're pushed into a hollowed out tree that's standing there among its brethren. Despite being dead on the inside, it still carries green leaves and signs of life. Truly, an inspiration to us all.<br/>
"It's just water though", you insist. "We could keep going, I'm fine."<br/>
"Are you now? I couldn't risk you getting sick on my watch though." He runs a hand through your hair and narrows his eyes at the moisture clinging to his glove.<br/>
"It's just water", you repeat, only partially managing to stifle a laugh.<br/>
"Exactly. We can wait it out."<br/>
As if to make a point, he puts the bag with the vase down and leans it against the inside of the tree trunk. Lucifer is facing you, his back against the open part of the tree and you wonder if his backside is getting drenched.<br/>
That also sounds wrong.<br/>
So you back away until you bump into more tree. "Well, you don't have to get wet on my account, either."<br/>
He gives you the smallest smile, but takes another step into the dry safety. It's weird that he'd be clinging to your hand all day, but suddenly respect your private space when he's got you backed into a tree.<br/>
You stand there, in comfortable silence, listening to the steady sound of rain. It's honestly relaxing. One could even get sleepy from the monotonous sounds and the dark sky out there.<br/>
To keep from nodding off, you decide to strike up a conversation.<br/>
Just, quick, gotta think of something to say. You doubt that 'Nice weather we're having', or 'Do you come here often' would fly very well.<br/>
"I gotta say, overall, this has still been one of my favorite punishments thus far. It's been going really well."<br/>
Even in this dim light, you can see Lucifer crack a smile.<br/>
"Have you considered that this isn't your punishment, but theirs?" He's drawing closer to you and before you quite know what hit you, his arms are on each side of you, caging you.<br/>
"Huh?", you manage, at the top of eloquency. Your face is getting weirdly hot there. Your ears are this close to bursting into flames.<br/>
"Why would I punish you, when you take such great pains to insist that you didn't break it and tried to stop them?"<br/>
"You believed me?"<br/>
He quirks an eyebrow. "Should I not have?"<br/>
Your language fails you, because now the heat has reached your brain and it's cooking into a bubbling, grey soup of incoherent thoughts. So you shake your head.<br/>
"So instead, you get to take a trip to the human world, with me. Imagine how that must make Satan and Belphie feel."<br/>
A hand comes up and cups your cheek and you find yourself staring at him. Knowing that you couldn't stop, even if you wanted to.<br/>
His hair is wet. There's a glossy sheen to it. While usually so tidy, the wetness has caused a few black tendrils to fall out of formation and fall into his face. It's a nice look for him, but you find yourself raising a hand and wiping it back anyway. It's even more astounding that he lets you.<br/>
With your hand already there, you have to resist temptation to just ruffle it through his hair once and see how messy you can make it. But you doubt that it would do much to diminish his handsomeness, even if you tried, so you lower your hand again and give him a smile.<br/>
His gloved thumb sweeps over your skin. "And now I have you all to myself."<br/>
There's a shiver running down your spine and you wonder if it's from the cold or something else.<br/>
"I guess that really must make them feel stupid, huh", you mutter. The world outside is so wet, yet your mouth feels so dry all of a sudden.<br/>
You can hear him chuckle as he leans in and just as you close your eyes and move your head to close the gap between you, there's a really bright light twitching over the sky and then there's a loud, rumbling noise and your face is pressed into Lucifer's chest, your hands clinging to his back. It really did get rather wet.<br/>
It takes a few seconds for your racing heart to calm down and then a few more for you to scrape together the will power to want to move from your current position, pressed against him.<br/>
"Sorry", you mutter against his suit.<br/>
"Are you okay?" He sounds more concerned than you expected. But more in that big brother-sort of way. The rare tone he sometimes uses when one of the other six don't quite screw up and don't quite behave stupid. Just mildly concerning.<br/>
"Yeah", you laugh a bit. Relax your hands against his shoulder blades and smooth your palms over the wrinkled fabric as an apology for getting it bunched up in your terrified grasp. "I just- it just startled me."<br/>
You try to pull away, but the arms wrapped around you beg to differ.<br/>
"Is that so?"<br/>
"I'm not afraid of thunder. I'm not a little child." You furrow your brows against him, even though he won't be able to see your wonderfully pouty expression. "It was just a loud noise when I didn't expect it."<br/>
He hums. Runs a hand over your head, your hair. The other one remains around your waist, holding you just where you are. "Even so. Why don't we stay like this, just a little longer?"<br/>
It sounds inviting and really, who are you to say no to that? So you sink against him, wrap your arms around him in a gentle hug and enjoy his warmth. Breathe him in.<br/>
There's the sound of rain outside and you can hear the occasional clap of thunder, but it honestly doesn't matter, with the way Lucifer runs his fingers through your hair, gently scratches at your scalp and generally just is such a soothing presence right now.<br/>
It's nice. It's just nice.<br/>
You only jump a little when another lightning strike hits a tree close to yours and he responds promptly by wrapping you up further. Something soft brushes against your arm.<br/>
"I told you, you're not going to get sick under my watch. And you certainly aren't going to get struck by lightning, either. There's no need to be afraid."<br/>
So you nod and you smile and you don't know how long you stand there for, weightless from the butterflies in your stomach and warm. The constant pouring of rain seems to slow down though and when you try to pull the slightest bit away, he lets you. When you look up at him, you realize that he has you wrapped up in his wings.<br/>
You bring a hand up to cup his cheek and think you might explode when he honest to God <i>leans into your touch</i>.<br/>
"Thank you", you finally tell him.<br/>
Thank you for bringing me here.<br/>
Thank you for making me feel safe.<br/>
Thank you for always looking out for me.<br/>
Thank you for being there.<br/>
Thank you for letting me see beyond your walls and your pride.<br/>
Thank you for showing me that side of you.<br/>
Thank you for letting me love you.<br/>
Your fingers brush against his horn and you wrap them around it and use it to pull his head down, so his lips can finally meet yours.<br/>
It's a slow kiss, but it feels like another lightning strike, deep inside of you. With him firmly placed where you want him, your hand is free to roam his head. You can't resist the temptation to mess up his hair after all, but he notices. Grabs your hand and pushes it against the tree behind you and then he's pushing the entirety of your body against it as well and he has you pinned again. You run your other hand over his back.<br/>
He's suddenly deepend the kiss as well, like he's grown tired of holding back on you. His tongue slips into your mouth and you suck on it, pathetically, and try to focus on your breathing as your heart tries to spring free of your chest and dance in the rain.<br/>
It's like you're suffocating, drowning, in him and all you can do is use the hand he isn't holding to desperately cling to him and use the hand he is holding to weave your fingers through his and hold it.<br/>
It feels like years have passed when he finally pulls away from you and lets you fill your lungs again. You have to force yourself not to trail your head after him and get your next fix right away, but to actually take the time to catch your breath.<br/>
Then you smile at him and, like the social butterfly that you are, whisper: "Hey."<br/>
Lucifer gives you a smile and presses a kiss to your forehead. He lingers, just a few seconds more than he would need to.<br/>
"It seems the rain is stopping", he finds. "Maybe we should get going, so we can get back to the House of Lamentation by dinner."<br/>
You lean up to press another kiss to his lips and he returns it, but pulls away quicker than you would have liked him to.<br/>
"There will be plenty of time for that when we get back", he assures you. So he's made up his mind.<br/>
You huff, but it's obvious in its fakeness. It's not like you could honestly be angry with him right now.<br/>
He picks up the bag with the vase and when you step out of the tree into the moist forest air, with the few last droplets still falling down, the remaining stragglers to their friends who already took the jump, you realize that he's holding one of his black wings over your head, like a feathery umbrella.<br/>
"You could have done that from the get-go", you joke.<br/>
"We had the time", Lucifer finds, amused.<br/>
Even with your attempt at mussing it, his hair still looks nice and tidy. Maybe there is no stopping this man.<br/>
You take half a step away from the hollowed tree and suddenly, it's very bright and very, very loud. Thunder rolls through your body and you wonder if your eardrums could pop and then it's gone and you stand there and try to realize what happened. Two very warm hands come up to cup your ears and there's that cool, familiar feeling of magic and then you can hear the rain again and tell for sure that you are standing upright, against the pull of gravity.<br/>
You blink a few times. Lucifer is looking weirdly annoyed. A single spark flies off one of his wings.<br/>
"Did- you just get struck by lightning?"<br/>
There's a heat radiating off of him that is unlike the one when you two kissed, but he doesn't even look scorched. Just really, really annoyed.<br/>
"I <i>really</i> wish he'd stop doing that", he growls, then checks the bag to make sure the vase is still okay.<br/>
"Wait, did I just pop my eardrums?"<br/>
"It's fine", he grumbles.<br/>
"So, your daddy just fired a lightning bolt to get you-"<br/>
"We can go now." Lucifer wraps an arm around your waist, folds his wing back over your head like nothing happened and pushes you along, in the direction of the portal.<br/>
You crane your neck to find that the hollow tree that sheltered you is only a little scorched. Not completely incinerated.<br/>
Then you have to laugh a bit because you can't believe what just happened. It's so surreal.<br/>
"Does that happen to all of you if you come up here during thunderstorms or just you?"<br/>
He keeps his silence, though it seems angry rather than prideful.<br/>
Eventually, the horns and wings disappear. There's nothing left to shield you from the rain, but then again, there isn't much rain left for you to need protection from.<br/>
Finally, you can see the swirling colors of the portal ahead. Before you can make a jump for it, though, his hand moves to your shoulder and he pulls you back.<br/>
"Before this trip comes to an end." Lucifer hands you something, wrapped up in the same brown paper as the vase, pulled from the same bag. You give him a quizzical look, but he manages a smile and the previous annoyance just seems to fall right off.<br/>
When you open it, there's a mug. It's light blue and pretty. Made from the same material as the vase. And it's only lightly scorched.<br/>
"Oh. Thank you."<br/>
"We may not have quite gotten lost, but you can have this as a keepsake all the same."<br/>
"Like I'd want to remember that horrible experience", you echo his words back to him and take his hand off your shoulder to give it a squeeze.<br/>
He smiles and squeezes back.<br/>
"Why, I thought it was quite lovely."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>You are so beautiful<br/>To me<br/>Can't you see<br/>You're everything I hope for<br/>You're everything I need</i>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>